The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices.
Semiconductor devices including nonvolatile memory devices may be beneficially smaller and be capable of processing a greater amount of data. Accordingly, such semiconductor nonvolatile memory devices may also include a higher degree of integration. In this regard, nonvolatile memory devices having a structure in which a plurality of memory strings may be smaller and may process data at increasing rates may be beneficial.